Morality
by IncandescentOne
Summary: Daniel is unhappy with the way the US are using the Azguard technology so he tries to deal with it, whilst handling his own problems. My own Series 11. Re-started.


So, I'm back. Kind of. I've re-touched this chapter a little bit. I've more free time at the moment, want to get into writing. This was such an easy thing to write and it's so different from my usual genre.

-)(-

"_There is one truth I know for certain Daniel. There is no difference between the Evil who act, and the Good who do not act."_

-Adria

_The Ancients, the Ori … are they really so different?_

…

_All that knowledge … No true Morality._

-)(-

After the Odyssey had returned to Earth, laden with Azguard technology and no longer a beacon for the Ori ships, things had seemingly returned to normal.

SG-1 had been sent through the Stargate, their mission still to find technology to help overcome the Ori, to befriend other races in hopes of trade or allies in their struggle against religious oppression.

But on their own home world, little had changed. Though vastly superior technology was now available and capable of augmenting every conceivable industry on Earth, possibly ridding the world of Disease, perhaps even genetic deformities with the phenomenal medical technology. Beaming technology and highly efficient engines and fuel sources, not to mention perfect containment vessels could likely eradicate hunger and poverty; it is well known that the planet earth could easily produce and sustain production of enough food for many times the currently huge population. The problem being fertilizing land and most importantly keeping food from spoiling long enough to be consumed. But theoretically, this needn't be the problem anymore.

These thoughts and many more kept Daniel Jackson awake at night. Ever since he had discovered that the US Military had decided to keep the Azguard technology for themselves, building as many Dedalus class ships as possible and making them as deadly as possible to stave off the impending Ori threat. For that made sense, that only one country of the many on Earth to produce such ships, obviously.

Daniel sighed as he rolled over in his bed, still unable to sleep.

Truly, even if they kept the weapons and shield technology for themselves, even the beaming technology, useful as it was; they could free workers and resources from across the world and implement a massive fleet construction operation. Even if they didn't want to share the fleet, wealth from the trade of Azguard technology to other countries would logically be able to fund a sizeable fleet in itself. No need for the nation of America to pay out of their taxes.

Daniel sat up in bed, this was getting him nowhere. He needed to do something.

He looked up to his ceiling and sighed. It had been months since he had betrayed Adria, but the guilt had not diminished at all, but he had followed her very own words. It was not enough to be good if you did not act like it. She was ascended now, she knew that the Ori had not truly ascended their followers, she knew he had been right. But Daniel knew she would likely never forgive him. Daniel knew first hand that all that Ascended knowledge didn't change someone.

Perhaps some plotting? Daniel lay back down upon the bed.

Yes, Plotting was always a good idea. No doubt the NID wanted the Azguard beaming technology, a lot. And the Trust, who couldn't be trusted; would likely want… everything. Goa'uld tended to be greedy like that. _"I am your god, I have a snake in my head, Look my Eyes GLOW __**flash**__ be my Slaves!"_ – lame.

Daniel chuckled at his own joke, Funny stuff! So, he was up against… his own country, corrupt and watching you, probably most of the SGC, they worked for the government let's not forget. The NID trained hardcore Spy types, definitely a good time and let's not forget the Goa'uld, here on Earth and Stinking rich. They could become you; all they needed was access to your neck area. Hell they could replicate themselves now, Ba'als were everywhere.

Daniel rolled over again. How do you know who's a Goa'uld, who's an NID operative or who's just standard corrupt and power hungry. Hell what about the loyal people who will do what all of the above tell them to do if they think it's in the name of their country. Nothing short of Mind Powers… no, _lots_ of mind powers.

It would be good to be a prior again, sans the brain washing. Merlin's memories were good against the brainwashing but not so much good for the brain. Total melt down after a while. Hell it'd be perfect to just standard _Ascend, w_ell no, then he'd end up trying to help and get punished and the whole thing was a waste of time. Partial Ascension would be good. Like Merlin and Morgan La Faye had. Hell Adria was just as powerful and Anubis' evil _love child_ was pretty powerful.

Daniel remembered how the Atlantis expedition had found an artificial ascension device; but it was a one way trip, no stops along the way. Dead end, Daniel would get nowhere if he fully ascended.

But of course Anubis' machine wasn't as pervasive, that might work. Despite the nauseating feeling he would feel to _willingly_ let something _Anubis_ made play around with him, that was the best idea.

The Azguard were as technologically advanced as the Ancients or the Ori – in terms of Battle Prowess. Well Daniel wasn't completely sure, but he was sure there was no way he was going to find some magical device which could allow him to force the US Military to use the Azguard's technology properly – according to him – and make sure no Goa'uld got their hands on it.

Of course, he had no idea why, but the _crazy mind powers_ that came along the road to ascension seemed to be the best possible course of action for combating technology of such an advanced level. Daniel clearly remembered bypassing Adria's defence shield – which stood up to the Ancient device which defeated the Replicators – using Merlin's abilities.

Of course there was no way he would be able to operate it on himself, and even if he could he wouldn't be able to figure it out and be able to do so. He needed someone he could trust, who would agree with him, and who would be able to figure out whatever Anubis had built.

That meant Carter, nobody else fit the bill, and even then he'd be most comfortable putting his life – as comfortable as you can be – and his faith in humanity in one of his best friends.

Daniel decided that since he didn't know anything about the device he would have to leave further planning to Carter. All he knew was that he would have to get her alone off-world. Nowhere was properly private on Earth for people like him. Not with the Security on-base and various malevolent factions prowling around off-base.

Of course that would be easier said than done. Daniel always ended up Translating and Carter ran the devices, not often did their professions require time alone together to work, or plot.

But there is little that can really be done about that at the moment. So Daniel decided to get back to his insomnia – Thinking about Adria and how little faith he had left in humanity.

-)(-

Daniel woke up the next day with a start as the off-world activation sirens blared to life. Still dazed and unused to sleeping on base, Daniel fruitlessly attempted to find the alarm clock on the left side of his bed; on his bed table, only to smack his hand rather abruptly into concrete.

**Smack**

"Ah Son of A… wha?" Quickly finding his glasses; as there would be no time for contacts, Daniel – now fully awake – went to go find out what the fuss was all about.

-)(-

Quickly arriving at the control room Daniel saw the iris opening. "Yo, what's all…" Daniel stopped his speech to Colonel Carter as blue energy bolts began streaming through the event horizon.

General Landry immediately pressed the PA system button to speak into the Gate Room. "Defence Teams stand by, shoot anything with a staff or /Ori armour." He lifted his finger off the button. "Walter I want that iris closed as soon as SG-6 get through the gate." Landry looked on solemnly as nothing came through but seemingly random fire.

After many tense moments a wounded man fell through the gate groaning as two others backed in; still firing into the gate. The wounded man looked up at the control room and shouted; though it sounded weak. "Close it, Jason's dead." He then proceeded to collapse. One of the two men fell to a blue bolt to the leg before the iris finished closing.

Landry immediately snapped to action. "Med Teams to the Gate Room."

**THUNK**

After a brief glance to the gate – which had now closed – Landry turned to Carter and Daniel. "Your mission is on hold until we assess this situation."

"Yes sir."

"Right."

As Landry walked off Daniel turned to Sam. "So, know what we're doing today? I haven't seen Mitchell around…"

Sam looked at him, switching her gaze from the retreating med-teams. "Yea, Mitchell is with Teal'c helping the Jaffa organise; the Ori have hit them hard. We're off to P3X-439, where the Ancient repository is. We're going to try and tap into it; if we can we may get an advantage over the Ori; since they are offshoots of the same race their technology will probably be similar. Not to mention the vast knowledge those things hold which could advance our own technology greatly. Sam was smiling, totally excited about the prospect whilst Daniel had a rather glazed look which appeared as Sam went into the specifics.

Thinking on it Daniel noticed how she said it was only them. "So, what? It's just us? What do you need me for?"

"We have SG-7 to guard the gate but yea, just us. I think. Even with the Azguard technology this is going to be difficult; it's probably going to all come back in Ancient – where you come in. If I can get a table of contents up, we can prioritize what to download."

"Right." Daniel silently began going over how to broach the topic of covertly betraying their government. "How long do you think this will take?"

Sam looked down a moment – concentrating. "Probably, it'll take a week to the point where anything useful comes out, but if any error messages come up, you're the only person who can read Ancient _and_ Azguard. Sorry, hope you won't be too bored; though if nothing goes wrong that's better – even though we will have wasted your week." Sam smiled at Daniel.

"I do have a question, haven't we translated the Azguard interface technology yet?"

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Kind of, but this idea came to me, it's the first chance we've ever had of accessing an ancient database without frying someone's brain. Plus you've seemed down recently, so I thought you'd like a little break, you can do some reading or something when you're not translating."

"No, no that's fine." Daniel looked around, seemingly having run out of things to say, after a few moments he looked back to Sam. "Oh, hey, um. How's the, erm." Daniel waved his hands around. "Azguard technology… going?" Daniel looked mildly embarrassed at his lack of knowledge on the subject.

Sam's face lit up and Daniel silently braced himself to attempt to understand. "It's great! The Odyssey is just _amazing_ it can do so much and we're making a new ship – the Enterprise, Jack named it…" Daniel chuckled. "We're still not sure how you installed a cloak on the Odyssey but we're trying to replicate that as well as all the Azguard technology. The beam technology can be used to make pretty much anything but it requires a lot of power, so we're trying to do without. The simpler stuff we can replicate ourselves."

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Why not concentrate on the simple stuff then? Work our way up?"

Sam paused a moment then shrugged. "I guess the high ups are still afraid of the Ori, weapons, shields and power sources are the priority."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, they did almost destroy Odyssey – with us on it. You reckon Teal'c will ever cave and tell us what happened?"

Sam shook her head. "You know Teal'c."

**Sigh** Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

"**Colonel Carter please report to the briefing room." **Sam looked at the speaker momentarily before looking at Daniel. "See you later."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah." Then waved as Sam walked off.

-)(-

Daniel went to his office to brush up on his Azguard; it would undoubtedly be useful in the future. His Ancient was pretty good, what with all the Ancient technology hunting that had been going on. Daniel would prefer to be studying Azguard history or something from their Database, but he wasn't allowed near anything in the database on Odyssey, regardless that he was one of a handful of people who could read it.

He had been at it for an hour and he was bored.

"Daniel!" Vala was right behind him, grinning cheekily because she made him jump. She slowly snaked her arms loosely around his neck, being sensual about it as Vala is prone to doing.

"Vala!" Daniel thought better of looking behind himself, feeling Vala would expect that and have prepared something - probably seductive – to be in his line of sight.

"What are you doing here?" Vala pouted, she had placed her lips where she thought his would be but he never turned. Oh how she loved a challenge.

"I'm bored Daniel, I'm not allowed off-base and they're getting scared of the Stargate." Vala propped her head on Daniel's shoulder, he stiffened whilst she radiated 'sullen', "What's that say?"

Daniel focused on the text. "It's an extract from Thor's run-down of Azguard history relating to Earth, I'm revising my Azguard."

Vala stood up. "You're studying, Daniel?" She walked around to the side of his desk, not waiting for a response she continued. "I'm sure there's no point, we all know how good you are with languages. SO! Let's go get some food and then have some fun!" So saying she proceeded to grab a hold of Daniel's wrist and drug him from his chair towards the door.

"Vala!" I need to be sure, it's important." Daniel weakly resisted.

"Oh come on Daniel, you need to eat, bet you haven't had breakfast?" Daniel didn't respond. "Right then, come on!" Daniel resigned himself, he _was_ hungry.

"Okay then" Vala chirped, clearly pleased with her victory. "What shall we do af-"

"**Would Dr, Daniel Jackson please report to the briefing room."**

Vala whirled on Daniel as he carefully extricated his hand from hers. "Duty calls." Daniel was about to just go when he looked at Vala's face, rather pitiful and upset. Daniel never liked upsetting people, especially girls, regardless of how annoying they could be. "Look, can't go on a mission on an empty stomach, right?" Vala shook her head. "So I'll come get you for breakfast before I go, okay?"

Vala smiled brightly and Daniel unconsciously smiled in response. "Right, I'll be in my room." And she bounced off. "Daniel shook his head as he turned to go to the briefing room.

-)(-

In the briefing room were General Landry, Sam and Woolsey of the I.O.A., a man who not only grated on Daniel's morals and Loyalty with his politics but also represented the very thing Daniel hated about humans. A collection of self-serving politicians who only co-operated because it led to more power. Even though Daniel had warmed to the man slightly after having to deal with him repeatedly, and he seemed to genuinely want the best, he still represented something Daniel hated.

"Yo." Daniel waved. General Landry nodded, Sam waved back and Woolsey smiled-ish.

"Doctor." Woolsey acknowledged, Daniel nodded back.

"Have a seat Doctor." Now standing – Sam too – General Landry gestured Daniel to his usual seat. As he sat so too did the other two.

"Colonel, Doctor, in light of this morning's incident we are implementing an escape program which was to be tested for a few more weeks."

"The teleportation device? Oh, sorry General." Sam smiled at General Landry, her excitement making her forget etiquette.

"Quiet alright Colonel, yes. With the Azguard beaming technology and your subspace beacons we plan to implement a remote dialling device and IDC combination to prevent incursions into the base." General Landry looked to Woolsey.

"Ah, right. After this morning's incident where a Prior killed Major Jason Price and was reportedly very close to the event horizon when the Iris closed; the I.O.A. feels it's not safe anymore retreating in such a fashion. The Prior's shielding and powers make them a dire threat which we can't let onto our base..."

"Right." General Landry looked to Sam and Daniel. "Since your mission is top priority we're giving you the go ahead but I'm afraid we can't send you any back-up, you're going to have to rely on the new extraction protocol to escape if anything goes wrong." Sam and Daniel nodded. "Also, I want you to rig the device with C4 if you find we can't extract it along with you, I don't want the Ori or anyone else getting it."

"Sir." Sam nodded.

"Right." Daniel also nodded.

General Landry stood. "Assemble in the gate room at 1200 hours, Dismissed."

Sam and Daniel left General Landry to deal with the rest of the I.O.A's complaints.

"Daniel you got time to go over the … urm … escape device with me before we go?"

"Yeah sure." Daniel looked in the general direction of Vala's quarters. "Let me go get some breakfast first."

"Yeah, see you in a bit." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, later." Daniel went towards Vala's quarters.

-)(-

**Knock Knock**

Vala looked up and smiled "Come in."

"Is it safe?" Daniel's voice echoed into her room.

"Don't be silly Daniel, come in."

Daniel entered warily but Vala was only brushing her hair. "I wasn't being silly. Anyway, ready for breakfast?"

Vala put her brush down and bounced from her seat "Oh Daniel, are you asking me on a date?" Vala smiled almost hopefully at him.

"You … you asked me …" Daniel tried to point to his office where she had indeed asked him but it was rather futile.

"Oh come now Daniel, don't be shy." Vala blinked and grinned. "Now come on, one shouldn't keep a lady in suspense."

As he was being dragged off Daniel corrected her. "It's shouldn't keep a lady waiting." Vala ignored him and Daniel decided not to comment on how well he thought Vala fit the description 'Lady'. Daniel also wondered why Vala must drag him places, he would go of his own volition, albeit with much less haste.

-)(-

Sitting across from Vala, Daniel was attempting to eat his fruit but Vala's feet – sans shoes – were rubbing up and down his calf and he was sure they wouldn't stop there for long, Vala herself was the image of innocence, smiling contentedly and eating her food.

"Vala what are you doing?" Daniel glanced pointedly at his feet when she looked innocently at him, she followed his gaze down then back up again, feigning innocence even as her left foot began sliding up his right thigh. "Vala!"

"Oh alright!" Vala removed her foot. "Really Daniel you should relax."

"I am relaxed!" Daniel replied reflexively, even though he was far from it.

"Oh come on." Vala looked on incredulously. "You're going on a mission, the Ori are still, what? Four ships up on us, not to mention their army and priors everywhere. And our Ascended are totally ignoring us." Daniel looked down. "Look all I'm saying is you should relax and have fun when you can."

Daniel looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I know, I just…" Vala's foot had made reappearance. "Vala…"

"Oh come on, everyone likes attention, what's the big deal?" Vala asked, exasperated.

Daniel just stood up and said "I'm not like that Vala." Before walking off with much false calm.

Vala just sat where she was, dejected and more than a little upset, half-heartedly poking her food. "I'd like attention…" But nobody heard her.

-)(-

Daniel and Sam only spent half an hour going over what had been dubbed by General O'Neil 'The Scotty' … because it would beam them away … up … whatever. After that Daniel gave Sam a crash course in Ancient and Azguard words such as 'error', or in the case of the Azguard 'That function is not possible'.

After that they went through the gate to an empty planet and spent many hours reading words even he - the foremost expert – couldn't work out, though it didn't help that he didn't really get the English versions of the words either. It was through hours of boredom which passed in such a fashion that Daniel tried to phrase his 'Let's betray our government' speech to be given to Sam.

"Sam…" Sam looked up from the Azguard panel she had attached to the Ancient database.

"Yeah?" Daniel looked around nervously.

"I uh … I need your help …" Sam perked up. "… to use Anubis' evolution device and…"

"What?" Sam was surprised, Daniel held up his hands.

"Wait, hear me out." When Sam seemed to acquiesce he continued. "Our government is hoarding the Azguard technology from the rest of Earth when it could easily be used to eradicate basically all our physical problems." Daniel waved his hands about as Sam started. "Look. That stuff." Daniel waved at the panel. "Was a gift from the Azguard, they put their faith in us to carry on their legacy, be the fifth race. Currently we're not helping our own race, let alone everyone else." Daniel paused to Gauge Sam's reaction.

"Okay that's true but we're doing our best and what do you want with Anubis' machine?" Sam looked nervous but wasn't reaching for her gun or anything, a good sign.

Daniel decided to press his argument. "That's just it! With the beaming technology we could make a load of stuff for other countries to help with food, water, diseases. We can trade it for cease fires, resources for ships, whatever. Institutions can study our history alongside the Azguard's history. But most of all, if we do this, all of Earth can begin producing ships to combat the Ori."

Sam seemed to be listening more closely, hopefully seeing the logic in this, so Daniel pressed on. "Even if we make it so that we have to add the weaponry to the ships ourselves, we can gain resources from trade to do even that much faster. It's not just the Ori. All the worlds now no longer under Azguard protection need help. The Jaffa can't help them and the Goa'uld are making a comeback. Not just out there but they're on earth too." Daniel sat down and looked at Sam apologetically. "I'm sorry to spring this on you but it's not safe on base and now is the perfect opportunity to do this, I don't think there'll be another opportunity like this. Please!" Daniel looked at Sam, now wide eyed. "Okay … uh … take some time, I'll read through this …"

"I don't understand, how does Anubis' device figure into this?" Sam asked, confused. "You've already ascended once, won't they just descend you again if you try to help?"

Daniel looked up from being about to pretend to read something. "It's a few things really. The main thing is that with powers like those Khalek had, I could ensure the people I would be entrusting technology to would use it properly, I could also help root out the any Trust operatives, Go'auld or not." He stopped for a moment then. "But more than that, I've been wondering, the Ori ships haven't attacked Earth, even though the Azguard core on Odyssey has been operational for quite some time."

He stood up and began pacing. "It doesn't make sense, they went after the Odyssey so strongly before, tracking it through hyperspace, but now they're leaving it alone?" He stopped and stared at Sam. "The reason has to be the Antarctic defense chair, They must know of how powerful it is. Not just that but it uses drones, none of the Ori technology involves drones, what makes them special?" He began pacing again.

"The drones managed to pierce Anubis' mothership's shields, shields augmented by the Eye of Ra, an ancient device, and Anubis had knowledge gleaned from his ascension. So his shields had to have been good right? But they didn't help him."

Sam then joined in. "So if the Ori know about that battle, which they probably do, then they would believe the chair to be able to do the same to their ships, so they're staying out of the way."

"Right! But we can't go sticking Jack's head in this thing," He gestured to the ancient device, "every time we need to use the chair, and normal people, gene or not, can't operate it the way Jack did." He stopped pacing and stared at the device. "Not only that, but With the beaming technology, we could retrieve Merlin's work station and I could probably use it again, imagine what we could build with something like that."

"But it's not just that, all Ancient technology of that level has mental interfaces, and it seems like those kinds of Ancient technology are what the Ori armies fear. The Azguard technolgy is strong but we're in a losing position, they already have enough ships to overpower the Odyssey."

"You sound like we have a time limit, if we're safe on Earth then we can explore the technology, build more ships."

"But there is a time limit, we just don't know what it is. There may be only one Ori, Adria, but we don't know how powerful she is, with all of the power from the followers of Origin going to her, When the Ori ships first arrived in our Galaxy, we couldn't damage them. What if at some point, having converted enough people, Adria becomes powerful that she can take on the Ancients in such a manner. We don't know how it works. We have to assume that at some point she _will_ be strong enough to destroy us, we can't sit on Earth for years and years, we need to be out there, _now_ fighting back." Daniel's voice began to rise as he became emotional. "We were trusted by the Azguard, to carry on their legacy, to become the fifth race, but we're sitting on Earth at the moment, most of our people in poverty, while we have the technology to fix it. It could take hundreds of years for our people to unite properly, but we don't have that much time, we need to unite now, to _be_ the fifth race, to lead our galaxy against the Ori."

He calmed himself at Sam's overwhelmed look. "Sorry, I guess you can tell i've been thinking about this a lot. Look, I'll just take my notes and go over there, think about it. Or call me if you need something translating.

"Wait Daniel" Sam touched Daniel's shoulder as he was turning to his notes. When he had turned back o her she stared him down for a moment. "Can you promise me that you can pull this off?"

Daniel looked down a moment. When he looked back he was very solemn. "No, but I'll try, we'll try. I can't promise all of this will work out but we have to try. Someone once told me that it was just as bad for a good person to do nothing as for an evil person to do something. The only way I can think of being able to help Earth live up to the faith the Azguard put in us is to use Anubis' machine, then basically steal the Odyssey." Sam didn't react, she had probably figured out that was the aim, where else were they going to get beaming technology from, or a power source to use it enough to supply an entire planet's population. The Odyssey had a ZPM, as long as they had materials to transport, they could use the beaming technology almost infinitely without affecting such a powerful power source noticeable. "Khalek was able to get past a lot of our technology. And when I still had Merlin in my head, I managed to operate the Odyssey with similar powers. If we can replicate those abilities with Anubis' device, we have a good shot at pulling this off."

Sam sat down slowly, a glazed look on her face. Daniel noticed and tried to comfort her. "I know this is extreme, but I honestly don't think we have time to wait for things to happen naturally. Even if we discount the suffering in our world, the Ori, the Lucian Alliance, the Goa'uld…" Daniel stopped, not really sure what to say that wouldn't lead back into arguing his case.

"I get it Daniel, and honestly you're right. There isn't time enough to go through the process, not to mention not everyone is willing to share. But we're talking _treason_ here … I don't know …" Sam sighed and looked down.

Daniel leant over and put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "I know, Sam. I got _de_scended for doing stuff like this. Going against the system because I think I'm doing the right thing. But rules don't always work." Sam smiled at Daniel.

"Okay, Sam. Let's get back to this, we'll be here for a while doing it after all." So saying, Daniel turned around to look at his notes.

Sam's gaze lingered on Daniel for a while before sighing. "Yeah." And she turned back to the Azguard panel.

Daniel had only gotten through a paragraph before Sam called his name. "Daniel. This thing …" Sam pointed at the Ancient's Repository when he turned around. "It's meant for more advanced versions of us, right?" At Daniel's nod she continued. "So if we artificially evolved you … you could handle some of this stuff? I mean not all of it, but if I made it so that we just got the useful stuff." Sam turned from the repository to Daniel. "What do you think?"

Daniel looked at Sam, then to the repository. "Yeah, that makes sense. It depends on how far we go, but as long as we don't overdo it then yeah, that'd work." Daniel then looked to Sam. "Does this mean you agree?"

Sam looked down for a moment before looking up at Daniel. "I'm not sure, totally. But you're right, we have to do something. Plus if we can get even a small amount of this stuff, into your head, and I teach you about the beaming technology then we can probably use it to manufacture far more advanced technology. It's definitely promising and would make our advancements exponentially faster." Sam smiled. "I don't suppose you remember the address to Anubis' lab?"

Daniel stared at Sam. "_Crap_!"

Sam laughed. "You're lucky, I do."

Daniel looked up at Sam. "Damn, Sam. So, you're the Ranking officer here."

Sam laughed. "Daniel, you're not an officer at all."

Daniel tilted his head. "Right, so. How are we going to do this? Go now or what? Do some planning?"

Sam sat for a moment before abruptly getting up. "We're going now."

Daniel looked startled, this wasn't entirely Sam-like behaviour. "Wow, so … we're jumping in at the deep-end. Listen, Sam … I really appreciate this."

Sam looked over to Daniel from where she had been planting some C4 and putting the Azguard panel away. "Honestly, I've been thinking along the same lines. I just hadn't though of a way around it. Anubis' machine definitely hadn't come to mind." Daniel chuckled at that.

"Yeah, listen Sam, a few years ago when we found Sha're's son, the Goa'uld – Human Hybrid. He showed me what would happen if he gave me the technology to defend earth, how even with the best intentions I could end up going off the deep end." Sam looked at Daniel strangely. "Anyway, my point is, you're the only one of us who can operate anything like Anubis' machine and the Azguard technology. So we have to use the machine on me. But Anubis made it. So, I'm going to put you in charge."

"Wait Daniel, what?" Sam cocked her head, her general way of expressing confusion.

"It's one thing having technology but another thing entirely having powers. Just to make sure we keep on the right path, I'm not going to act unless you agree it's the right thing to do." Daniel looked down, ashamed but also grateful for the experience the boy had given him. The old adage "power corrupts" holds true for everyone.

Sam looked at Daniel for a while. He seemed genuinely concerned. Personally she trusted Daniel more than anyone else to do the right thing. He had ascended for god's sake, purity of spirit and all that. But if he wasn't sure, there's no harm in being cautious. "Okay Daniel, We agree before acting." Sam continued packing her stuff up. More relieved now, Daniel did the same.

-)(-

Before going through the gate, Daniel had suggested he radio through to the SGC, his explanation to them for his early correspondence was that Sam was at a point where there would be definitely no need for him for a while, they seemed to accept this, along with a brief report of their progress – though stating they hadn't gotten as far as they had in actuality. Then they dialled the gate and went through to Anubis' laboratory.

The whole procedure was actually quite quick due to the research on this same lab done during Khalek's stay on Earth. Though there needed to be a further three sessions to get Daniel up to a sufficient level.

The rest of their week went rather predictably, Daniel often resting after one of his Session's in Anubis' lab and Sam working on the Ancient's repository. Daniel was barely needed to translate, the Azguard's own translation protocols extended to nearly everything, though there were exceptions to that rule. However with some help from Daniel Sam had been able to learn how to extend those same translation protocols to anything new. Sam hadn't been able to access the Ancient's repository itself yet, still studying it and making adjustments to her equipment so that she would be able to interface with it, as such Daniel's Ancient translating abilities hadn't been required at all.

It was the eighth day of their expedition on which Daniel received his final treatment, one level below that required to Ascend, this is because at that level, even with all the alterations, the brain can become too draining on the body. Plus the fact that Daniel wouldn't be able to help if he ascended, again. It was also on this day, whilst Daniel was resting that Sam finished her preparations however, things were not going as well as she had hoped.

After going to the gate to report her progress Sam returned to find Daniel awake and looking no worse for wear. "Yo." Daniel waved to Sam.

"Yo." Sam waved back half-heartedly.

Daniel picked up on her lack of enthusiasm. "What's up?"

Sam sighed and took a seat next to Daniel. "I can't make the technology interface properly." Daniel looked unhappy as she said this. "Basically, I can access the controls and the contents and everything but I simply can't adapt anything we have to be able to accept the information. The Ancients weren't necessarily any more advanced as the Azguard in terms of weaponry technology, but everywhere else they were surprisingly advanced. Nearly all of their technology was some way or other based on their increasing mental abilities and I can't make an artificial interface remotely similar to that." Sam sighed again and looked at the repository. "I'm out of options, the General told me to keep trying but really, I can't think of anything."

Daniel looked at the repository, then to Sam, and back. "Sam, can you control what's downloaded to someone?"

Sam looked sharply at Daniel. "Daniel are you…" Daniel held up his hand.

"I can handle more now than before, but probably not everything there. If you can find the section on their interface technology, perhaps I could download that and help you?" Sam looked less apprehensive as he suggested this.

"I think so, but Daniel that's still really dangerous, and we haven't even begun to see how you've been affected by Anubis' machine, I mean … do you have any abilities?" At this, Daniel looked at Sam's PDA stylus near her equipment and it floated into the air, twiddled and sank down again. "Right, okay… but still, we have no way of knowing how much knowledge is too much, I'm not risking it Daniel."

Daniel looked thoughtfully at Sam. "How about the table of contents? If I know what's there and how much information it is, I would be able to judge how much I can take."

Sam looked at Daniel. "Okay but we're scanning your brain before and after for anomalies." Daniel got up to get ready, but Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "Daniel … I know this is all for the betterment of mankind and the downfall of oppression in our galaxy and all these good reasons, and I know you're a good guy, hell you're practically a modern-day saint but this technology is completely beyond us, it's even made for beings evolved beyond us –"

Daniel interrupted. "I know Sam but …"

"Yes Daniel, we have to try but I don't want you sacrificing yourself for nothing, you have to accept it may be impossible to access the Ancients technology or pull our planet together or any number of things." Daniel seemed to sag as she said this. "This is very dangerous and I don't want you to die for a gamble, you need to stay alive, that's the only way you'll be able to help."

Daniel nodded, but Sam continued. "Promise me Daniel; once you have the contents you won't risk overloading your brain, no matter what the knowledge is."

Daniel sighed but slowly smiled at Sam. "Well I did say you should be in charge so I promise." Sam smiled back, relief etched all over her face.

-)(-

The downloading process was easy to set up, Sam easily selected what to be sent and all Daniel had to do was stand in front of the device for it to be activated automatically. After that Daniel was rendered unconscious; more as a safety precaution built into the device than the strain itself. After Sam had scanned Daniel with the Azguard device – finding out he was fine – she checked the interface to the repository, scanned as far around as possible fro any ships and generally worried. She was on new territory now. Sure the high level technology was beyond her but she was used to being out of her depth with regards to technology, she was also used to risking her life to save the planet, even concocting schemes upon which rested the fate of the galaxy but she always had been under orders. Now she was essentially betraying the very people who had given her those orders, whom she had trusted with her life unquestioningly. Now Sam was scared, though she trusted Daniel unquestioningly, she also trusted her colleagues and commander just as much. She knew however that the military had to follow the orders of politicians, who weren't suitable to deal with such situations. Especially quickly. Speed was of the essence if they were ever going to be able to get on their feet as the Azguard's successors, save the worlds of this galaxy from oppression by more advanced races, extend the protection the Azguard once offered.

She contented herself in the knowledge that they were effectively going to be taking politicians out of the loop, directly helping their own race; that they may rise to the expectations of the Azguard, be worthy of their favour.

Even so, the phrases _traitor_ and _disloyal_ didn't sit well with her.

Luckily for Sam; Daniel woke up after only an hour, keeping her from falling too far into self recriminations.

As she noticed Daniel stirring she went over to him. "Daniel, how you feeling?" She helped Daniel to sit up.

After sitting up, looking around confusedy Daniel turned to Sam. "Eialu Sam slain … uh sorry." Daniel coughed and thought for a moment. "Start again … Hey Sam." Daniel waved sheepishly.

"Hey." Sam smiled. "How you feeling?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "It's strange, I now know Ancient as if it were English and there's two … things in my head. There's this, almost psychic link to the knowledge from the repository a … almost a program. I think it was supposed to be there already, I think it's an Ancient interface … to allow me to work things like that repository."

"Wow … How come Jack got everything if there's a control?" Sam asked, sceptical.

"I'm not sure." Daniel paused. "Maybe this was like a school, at the end, before they ascended the Ancients were dying out. So they would need everyone up to date without having to school them. They were probably given a control sometime after birth, the repository probably does a check after each session to make sure it works so what happened to Jack doesn't happen. In this case, repair means a new one."

Sam thought about it for a moment. "This is just guess work right?" Daniel nodded. "Okay I want to stick to limiting with the Azguard interface, we can't be sure you'll be able to work the device."

Daniel nodded. "You're right, I might need the Gene or something, besides this thing only gives knowledge, the how doesn't matter really."

Sam looked at Daniel remembering the reason they used the device. "Can you access the knowledge it gave you?"

Daniel smiled. "Yeah, it's a lot, I think I got the premium version, complete with summaries of each section, and full Ancient dictionary."

Sam got worried. "What do you mean a lot? Are you okay?"

Daniel waved her off as he stood up to stretch. "Don't worry, we're talking one percent of what I can safely store in here." Daniel tapped his temple. "But they knew so much, about everything. There' information on nearly every planet in this galaxy, at a level beyond what we know of Earth, they truly must have loved exploring."

Sam was amazed. "Wow, no wonder the gate network is so extensive … So how much of their technology do you think you can handle?"

Daniel sat back down. "It depends what technology, I know I can't fit everything we want. ZPM's are a brain-full on their own, well sort-of. The theory behind them must include most of their knowledge of the universe, but making them isn't so big. I'm guessing we want ZPM's right?" Sam nodded. "Right, okay, shields are also pretty small, the making that is, I think I'll have to skip all of the understanding … in general." Daniel turned to Sam. "That's going to have to be your job, I'm just going to be a step-by-step guide, not like an actual Ancient, who knows _actual_ Ancient technology."

Sam nodded. "Right, that makes sense, I'm sure we can still manage it. As long as we can program in the exact molecular and energy composition of the stuff we need, we can make it all with the Azguard beaming technology. Kinda-like how they got food from Star-Trek."

Daniel smiled. "Right, that's good, because that's about all I'll be able to give you." Daniel winked. So we need to figure it out, ZPM's and Shields are a must, right?"

Sam wasn't so sure. "Well we already have shields from the Azguard, what else is there?"

Daniel looked off at a tangent, thinking. "True. Well there's the ring's technology, though we could get that from an Ori ship, or a Goa'uld ship. There's weaponry. They don't have much of Energy weapons in here." Daniel looked at Sam. "Drones. Like the ones Jack used against Anubis. They're amazing, I knew it!" Sam looked at Daniel funny. "Seriously, there's more information behind drones than ZPM's. They're basically immune to all forms of shielding, projectile weapons, and blockage. Energy weapons not so much though, and they can only tunnel so far before expiring."

Sam looked at the repository. "Well, that explains why they used them, even at the massive energy costs."

Daniel nodded. Yeah, definitely. They're not that hard to make as long as you have an original." Sam looked at Daniel. "There's two sections, Drones from scratch, or copying them. In the summary, it says they exist in basically every dimension, the power required is to connect them so that they can function as weapons."

Sam nodded. "If that's the case, then you would be able to use a powered up drone, to access the other dimensions required for creating them, whereas you would have to plant bits of drone in each required dimension manually otherwise."

Daniel looked at Sam. "Uh … yeah, probably. Anyway, we want those, right? I mean the Ori ships shields are vulnerable to our weapons now but that might change, if the Drones are really so good then they'll definitely be of use."

Sam nodded. "Right, what else is there?"

"Urm." Daniel concentrated for a moment. "There's various aspects of ship design and function, Hyper drives of various types, the gates, a whole section on phasing technology." Daniel paused, to look at Sam. "I think that's where the anti-replicator weapon came from, as well as Mirdin's cloaking device." Sam nodded and Daniel looked away again. "There's sensors, ooh we have to get these! They're better than the ones on Atlantis, covers over a quarter of our galaxy."

Sam started. "What, really?" Daniel nodded excitedly. "That's amazing!"

Daniel nodded again excitedly. "Yeah I know! Wow! What else?" Daniel scrunched up his face for a while. "There's energy weapons, I don't think they're as good as the Azguard's or the Ori's but their effectiveness depends on the power input, if we can make ZPM's then that wouldn't be a problem."

Sam nodded. "Yeah that's true, and it would be a good idea to have a range of weapons, for in case the Ori adapt their shields to what we have."

Daniel thought for a while. "I think that's the end of the useful technology, I mean there's lots of stuff, knowledge about all kinds of fields, and they made their own kind of replicators, though that didn't go so well … but there's nothing here that's going to be of any use against the Ori … after that there's loads of stuff about human physiology. Mostly research into ascension and … Ooh a lie detector!"

Sam tilted her head at Daniel "The Tok'Ra have one of those."

Daniel shook his head fervently. "No, no no no, this monitors your brain for a specific set of activity required to produce a lie, I don't think you could get around it without changing your entire brain chemistry."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that's impressive, but how will that help against the Ori? I'm pretty sure they believe what they're saying."

Daniel shook his head solemnly. "No, Sam. Not the Ori, Earth."

Sam's neck straightened and she tilted her head, obviously confused. "What, Daniel … we're not waging war on Earth, we're saving it from the Ori."

Daniel quickly responded. "No, no Sam not like that. I mean, it would be really useful to monitor who we give technology to, to ensure their intentions are as they say. Places like mid-Africa are rife with military rule, but we need the leaders and the organised infrastructure they control to help spread out the technology we make to help them, the faming tools and whatnot." Sam leant back, apparently appeased. "If we just give the technology outright then there's always the possibility that a dictator will use it to hold the promise of food over the heads of their people to keep them subdued. At least this way we can accurately gauge their actions and intentions."

Sam looked down. "I guess you're right Daniel, it's a big pill to swallow, that our own people have it in their nature to do such things, that we'd resort to things like a lie detector to make sure they're doing the right thing."

Daniel leant forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sam, look at it this way; the Azguard; when we first met them they said we weren't ready to be the fifth race, that we were still new to the galaxy and its secrets. But they chose us, of all the worlds under their protection – of the Jaffa and the Tok'Ra, they chose us to carry on their legacy. The Azguard were insanely smart and I have faith in them, and they had faith in us. So even if I don't have faith in us, as humans, I do; because people smarter than me saw something there." Daniel squeezed Sam's shoulder again. "That was pretty sappy huh?"

Sam laughed, glad for the levity Daniel brought back to the situation. "Yeah, just a bit. But you had me going with that speech, we might not need that lie detector if you can churn those things out, plus can't you read minds and stuff?"

"Well yeah, but it's still cool, plus if they hide thoughts, they can fool me, not this baby though." Daniel smiled and shook his head. "Well the speech was a momentary thing, I can't just speech willy nilly." Sam laughed outright. "What?"

Between giggles. "You…" Sam managed to get out. "You said…" Why she was laughing. "You said _'Willy nilly' _"

Daniel was suitably unimpressed. "What, that's a legitimate phrase!" Sam ignored him, engrossed in her humour, it was after all quite hilarious for a world renowned archaeologist and galaxy explorer to say something more fitting of a thirteen year old.

Daniel decided to stop fuelling the fire and left her to it, instead attempting to gauge how much information he could safely store in his brain, and what was the best selection to put there, it was kind of like playing Tetris with information and his brain, got to fit it all in there, but if they put too much and a piece stuck out of the top, game over. Daniel decided it was better to think about the problem at hand rather than morbid Tetris analogies.

Sam stopped giggling after only a short while and noticed Daniel's thoughtful face. "So, we've got a list of technology, right? Let's go through it methodically." Daniel turned to her, grateful that she took him away from what had become a losing game of Tetris in his mind. Damn enhanced visual imagination, it didn't actually help at all.

"Right, right." Daniel thought for a moment. "There's the big stuff. ZPM's."

"A must." Daniel nodded.

"Right, if we're going to eventually pick up the slack and watch over our galaxy as the Azguard once did, not to mention any unfinished business in their own galaxy, we need a lot of power." Sam nodded. "Okay there's the Drones."

"A must." Sam said again but Daniel didn't nod this time.

"I'm not so sure." Sam cocked her head, a silent gesture of 'huh?' "Well, from what I gather, the Drones are basically drills, which go through stuff making big holes, and they're immune to shields, though I think they can be shot down."

"Right, they're like the ultimate weapon, aside from the problem of having to build each one that is." Daniel shook his head.

"No, what I mean is, there's no real way to immobilize a ship with Drones. Unless you send only a few Drones to make precise attacks on a ship, they'll end up making lots of holes in the hull, even if the ship doesn't explode – as they are want to do – loss of atmosphere is quite deadly." Daniel looked at Sam, who was still confused.

"What are you getting at Daniel? They're weapons, really really effective weapons, where's the bad?" Daniel shook his head again.

"What I'm saying is there's no way to disable an Ori ship, with drones we can only destroy it, the same goes extra for Goa'uld ships and the like." Sam nodded. "I don't think that's what the Azguard were about, I don't want _us_ to be like that."

Sam still wasn't on the same wavelength. "What do you mean? You don't want to stop the Ori?" Daniel waved his hands in the air.

"No, no that's not it. I want to _stop_ them, not blow them up. On each of their ships there is a Prior, and thousands of innocent people, indoctrinated into a crusade. I don't want to end up responsible for killing hundreds of thousands of people because they've been misled by beings which can easily resemble _actual_ gods."

"So what do you want to do? I know you're good at speeches but I doubt that will help against them." Daniel hung his head.

"I know, but I was hoping, I mean ever since I saw the Azguard weapons get through the Ori shields, maybe we could beam all of the people off the ship onto a planet before destroying it? Hell maybe we could capture the ship, god knows the Ori are advanced, one of their ships to play with would surely be a goldmine of technology."

Sam nodded. "That's true, and when you put it like that I agree but the Azguard beaming technology doesn't work like that, it's based on direct transfer of energy to matter, then back again somewhere else. It's also able to change the matter it transfers into different matter of the same energy potential, but it can't store at all, we can't pull something like that off." Daniel looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry Daniel, but the only thing close to that I've heard of is the Wraith darts." Daniel's head shot round to stare Sam in the eyes. "Oh no, Daniel. We've already bitten off more than we can chew." Daniel looked away for a moment.

"Okay, we need drones. But I want to try and get that wraith technology at some point, call it plan B." Sam nodded.

"Okay, that works. Maybe you could even trade a ZPM or two and some drones to Atlantis in exchange for a dart." Daniel stared at Sam. "What?"

"Yes! Perfect." Daniel nodded, definitely pleased.

"What, you're actually going to try that?" Daniel nodded. "Okay well, whatever. So we're at ZPM's and Drones." Sam stopped for a moment. "I'm hungry … can we eat as well?"

Daniel immediately got out a snack bar, encased in generic silver wrapping and hungrily ate it. "Weww I'mw huwngwy twoo." Manner's cast into the ether…

Sam smiled and got out her own bar, being more civilized about it too. "You know for a highly evolved being, you don't come over as very civilized."

Daniel looked at Sam, pausing mid-bite. He took a moment to chew and swallow – a very short moment. "What, I don't have special _eating_ powers … I guess in evolutionary terms we've got eating down pat."

Sam smiled around a mouthful of grains and nodded. Not sinking into what she believed to be uncivilized behaviour, there was no rush after-all, they weren't meant to even check in for another few hours.

Daniel finished off his bar and began getting out another one whilst absentmindedly continuing the conversation. "Right so after that there's shields."

Sam finished off what was in her mouth. "Okay, we already have the Azguard shields, and the Tok'Ra mini-shields - though Khalek managed to walk right through those – do we really need more shields?" Sam asked.

Daniel was trying to analyse whether or not new shield technology would actually be useful but without much knowledge on shields, or whether the shields they already had were the same or different, he couldn't tell. "Sam, do you know anything about the shields on Atlantis?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, they're amazing, they're not like any shields we've encountered, even the shields on the Ori ships." Daniel looked very interested. "Basically, the shields we have use power to drain particles out of other dimensions and store them in a buffer. A few of them are used to make a matrix, which is the edge of the shielded area. Whenever an attack comes into contact with the matrix the particle sin the buffer are drawn into it to supplement the losses due to the attack." You still following me?

Daniel nodded. "Just don't go into the specifics of how these particles are used to make shields and I'm fine."

"Oh it's really simple, they exist as a subdimension of their own with the potential to become matter, when energy – matter or energy – collides with the matrix they absorb the energy, realising their potential and becoming energy which the shield emitters then use as a force to prevent the attack from piercing the matrix." Sam smiled, she was really into shields, they were amazing. She completely ignored Daniel's confused and annoyed look. "The Drones, if what you said is right must exist in whatever dimension the particles would have pocket dimensions in as well as our own so as they enter the shields their matter energy doesn't react to the particles because their existence in the other dimension would basically push any potential subdimensions out of the way, meaning there's no energy to convert. It's even possible that they could push the energy out of the way as well. They're truly amazing." Sam finally focused on Daniel who had been waiting a while for her to stop. "Uh sorry?"

Daniel just smiled. "Well I'll definitely remember all of that, though I won't understand it … that'll have to do for now."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Yeah sorry, got kind of sidetracked, but it's relevant." Daniel raised an eyebrow. "No really, the shields on Atlantis somehow manage to produce this subdimensional energy – which we're not quite sure what it is yet – without the use of these particles, or most importantly a buffer. This means that as long as there is a power source their shields can hold up, whereas the shields we have now are equally as effective but they need recharging after use."

Daniel looked happy about this. "So if we got enough power we could permanently shield something?"

Sam shook her head. "There's complications, Atlantis' large hexagonal design, not to mention that nearly all of the infrastructure of Atlantis is made out of a superconductor, are all parts of the shield design. We might be able to make a weaker version of the shields unless you want to make a ship about the size of that one we shot down above Antarctica then they won't be as effective – in proportion to the size difference."

Daniel nodded. "Okay, but it's still worth it, if we can get enough power and uh … what's it called when we change stuff with the Azguard beaming technology?"

Sam stopped for a moment. "Uh, we haven't named that yet, perhaps something like Transmute, from the legends of alchemy, which is basically what it does."

"Okay, that sounds okay. So if we can get enough power and transmute enough of a suitable substance, we could shield cities individually, or more importantly, off-world bases and such."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that kind of thing would work."

"Okay then, shields are enticing but perhaps not practical at the moment." Daniel looked off to the side as he thought. "Next was energy weapons. This section is huge though, no summarised version. Damn, maybe it contains every kind of energy weapon they ever made."

Sam almost seemed to drool, though her mouth was closed. "Wow, that sounds fun, but what do you mean by huge?"

Daniel did a gesture with his hands, they were quite far apart. "Huge."

"Daniel, that doesn't help"

"Uh right, sorry. If we get that, I can fit one more thing we want and that's it."

Sam looked curious. "If we don't get the energy weapons, what can you fit?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Well let's see. If we get the summarised versions of ZPM's, shields and Drones, that only makes up ten percent. Sensors makes up somewhere around forty percent. Information on the gates is around forty five. The rings and the lie detector are one percent together. But the Energy weapons are around ninety five percent."

"Ah, huge." Sam nodded. "So, that basically means you can get everything we want, save for energy weapons and the Gates. Why didn't you say so?"

Daniel shook his head. "It's not that simple, this is going to be a process and we're going to be relying on the Azguard technology a lot. There are Ancient weapons, shields and sensors on Atlantis that we could eventually learn about. But the Energy weapons coupled with the ZPM's would be a strong defence, and offence against the Ori."

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah, when you put it like that. I bet you're swayed toward the energy weapons so that we don't kill so many people as well aren't you?" Daniel nodded. "Well I can't blame you for that, always noble." Sam sat and thought for a few moments. "With the energy weapons and ZPM's can you get anything else?"

Daniel nodded. "The Drones, copying them at is, is very small, I could fit that, the rings and the lie detector. But that's our lot. Or we could get basically everything but the energy weapons."

"Damn, I wish the colonel or Teal'c were here, or Mitchell. I'm no good at tactical decisions, I mean I can come up with an idea in a tight spot, but planning for the future, tactically? No good." Daniel nodded, feeling the same way. Sam looked up at Daniel. "You don't think we could …" Daniel shook his head. "Yeah you're right, too risky.

Sam then looked at Daniel. "Is there a section on Ancient mind-interface thing's? So you could control the ship with it?"

Daniel thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah there is, but it tips us just over on the energy weapons combination."

"Damnit!" Daniel sympathised.

Daniel thought for a moment. "Damn." Sam looked at him. "I forgot, because it doesn't mention in the summaries, but we need a chair to operate the drones."

"Does that come under the category of mind-interface?" Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, you asking is what reminded me. If we get energy weapons, that would be out too."

Sam sat down looking into the middle distance, obviously pondering something complicated. "I wonder…" Sam got up and went over to the Azguard console."

"What are you doing?" Daniel came up behind Sam. "Beaming technology?"

"I'm going to try and put the Azguard's knowledge of their beaming technology in there, if we can fit that along with an Ancient interface, then it would massively increase the speed at which we can produce all of this stuff."

Daniel nodded. "Okay that makes sense, but how are we going to know how big it is?"

Sam looked at Daniel and Smirked. "Did it!"

"Did what?"

"I uploaded the beaming technology to the repository and it is…" Sam paused for a moment and looked at the screen, then back to Daniel. "The same size as the ring technology… how big is that?"

Daniel looked surprised. "Wow, really? That's really small."

"So if you didn't get the information on energy weapons, it would fit?" Sam couldn't quite keep the excitement out of her voice.

Daniel looked at Sam. "Yeah, I'd even have two percent spare, just to be safe." He smiled. Even though he had his heart set on the energy weapons. He had even nicknamed that section 'one hundred and one ways to drain the shields of an Ori ship.' But Sam was right, and he was just second guessing their technology anyway, there was no guarantee the Ori would be able to adapt to their weapons. The drones were potentially able to neutralize shields, if they learnt where the shields were on an Ori ship, not to mention they didn't have a Wraith dart yet.

Satisfied that he had talked himself into it, Daniel looked at the repository. "So … I guess we're decided, shall we do this then?" Daniel looked to Sam, who seemed nervous but was trying to hide it.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

-)(-

Again it only took a matter of minutes to program the repository, or rather the Azguard panel, to inhibit the repository. After which Daniel put his brain on the line again. And passed out immediately afterwards, again. This time though Sam wasn't worried for him, she had confidence in his judgement. She was also not so worried about the consequences of her actions. She decided that it was too late to back out now, even though she knew it wasn't quite too late, for her. For Daniel it was too late and she wasn't going to abandon him. So it was too late to back out now and as such she was decidedly not dwelling on the consequences of her actions, should everything not go to plan. No this time Sam was wondering what to do with the repository and their mission. Theoretically another person could go through to Anubis' lab, then go through the procedure Daniel had and gain more of the Ancient's knowledge. But the risks of leaving the repository out and about were great. So too were the risks of leaving Anubis' lab. Sam wondered why it had been left in the first place. Surely nobody was planning to use it, were they? That train of thought was best left alone. So Sam planned out contingency plans.

Plan A was to go and destroy Anubis' lab, then the repository and use the emergency escape device - she refused to call it the beam me up scotty, or whatever Jack had named it – and claim the planet and more specifically their location was beset by the Ori. Since this was a contingency planed for already, and that the Ori had already demonstrated the ability to track one type of Azguard technology, there would be little doubt as to their validity. Thus this was plan A.

Plan B was to leave both as is and report a complete lack of success to the SGC. This would leave the option open for someone else to garner the knowledge of the Ancients, hopefully someone they knew and trusted.

Plan C was to destroy Anubis' laboratory but leave the repository in tact and report a lack of success. This would ensure that nobody would use Anubis' lab and crucially that nobody would get the idea to use it and then the repository – as Daniel had done. This was plan C because they wouldn't be able to use the repository in the foreseeable future and it would be a significant amount of time before they could defend it from others who might seek its bountiful knowledge.

Sam briefly thought on the fact that as far as she could see – nobody had yet used the ancient device, at least – not to any great affect. Not even Anubis, though being Ascended he didn't really need it. Still that didn't quite fit. Perhaps it was purely due to the dangers of it. The device Jack interfaced with the first time ran out of juice after that session but the one they were at now was near full power, even after Daniel had used it twice. This suggested to her that the previous repository had been used quite frequently over the ages, though evidently none had managed to make use of the knowledge, rather than being consumed and destroyed by it.

Sam wasn't very surprised, with her new perspective on the knowledge contained within the repository that it would kill someone – even someone as highly evolved as Daniel or an Ancient – to have the entire contents of it downloaded into their brain. The mind boggling amount of information there must be in there to contain such detailed information about nigh every planet in this Galaxy, and possibly many planets from other galaxies too. No wonder just the table of contents took up such an amount of space.

Sam also touched on the sheer convenience of it all. Daniel coming up with this plan and then the two of them being whisked away, alone, to the most exactly perfect location. Most likely Daniel was planning on relying on the Azguard technology alone and with luck and eventually the cooperation of the people of earth, that would have worked. But this, all the Ancient knowledge they had gained, seemed far too convenient. Sam decided that it was best not to dwell, perhaps the Ancients had acted after all, Daniel _had_ gone off on one of his speeches at Morgan, and no doubt he had made many a speech during his time Ascended, smart as they are Sam thought they would still likely fall to the whims of Daniel's speeches.

It was as Sam had begun to imagine tentacled blobs of energy with human faces basically prit-stick'd to the top wandering around like zombies to the every whim of Daniel, on a pedestal, giving a most convincing speech about the virtues of something horribly moral – that Daniel woke up.

The first thing Daniel said was. "Sam … are you giggling?"

Thrust from her imaginary world - which was a shame as it was so terribly amusing – Sam looked at Daniel and smiled. "Sorry, I just had a funny image in my head."

Daniel decided it was in his best interest to let that one slide and went about sitting up. After a moment Sam lent over and supported his shoulder until he was fully sat up. "Okay, I'm happy to announce I'm never doing that again." Daniel said in a much-too-cheerful tone of voice.

Sam became worried. "Are you okay? It wasn't too much was it?" She went to get the Azguard panel but was stopped by Daniel's hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there, I'm fine. Everything worked out fine. It's just not the most pleasant experience in the world and that's my third time."

"Third?" Sam questioned.

"Mirdin's personality." Daniel clarified.

"Oh yeah, right. Okay so what do we do now?"

Daniel looked at Sam. "Come on I've been out for easily enough time for you to have made up some contingency plans." Sam raised her eyebrow. "No psychic powers there, I just know you too well."

Sam laughed. "Okay you got me, I made up three plans."

"Well? What ya got?" Daniel pressed.

"Well, Plan A is to blow up the repository and Anubis' base then use the escape device –"

"Scotty." Daniel supplied helpfully.

"-Whatever, to get back to the SGC and say the Ori came. Plan B is to leave both and plan C is to only blow up Anubis' base."

Daniel looked thoughtful. I'm guessing the merits of plan B and C are that they can lead us to more of the knowledge in the Repository some time in the future, but the down side is until we have gotten together we won't be able to protect them from the wrong hands." Sam nodded, suitably impressed.

Daniel quickly made his decision. "I vote we go plan A, it's too dangerous the other way, I don't want greed to be our undoing."

Sam nodded. "I was thinking along the same lines, that's why it was plan A. But you're right, the only real reason we would do plan B or C is so get more knowledge from the repository, and it's probably not worth it."

"Right then, I'll set the charges, you pack up. We'll blow it up from our way to the gate. Then Anubis' lab and we're set."

"Right. Oh Daniel."

"Yeah?" Daniel stopped on his way to the repository, C4 already in his hand.

"We should beam out from here, not the gate, I'm not sure how much information the Subspace trackers can give the SGC. Better safe than sorry."

"Right, good idea." Daniel began planting the C4 whilst Sam packed up their equipment. Which wasn't all that much. The standard mission supplies, an Azguard interface, various tools to 'fiddle' with the repository and a portable naquadah generator.

"Right this is set." Daniel said as he turned from the repository to Sam.

"Okay good to go." Sam said as she stood up, lifting her supplies with her.

-)(-

Sam and Daniel returned to the Gate room, surrounded by guards. It had been a simple affair to blow up the integral parts of Anubis' lab. Their cover story for the excessive use of C4 was that Daniel had used his to make a cover of dirt and dust from approaching Ori troops whilst Sam finished gathering her stuff before they beamed out.

It took only moments for General Landry's voice to appear over the PA system.

"**Guards stand down, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson please report to the briefing room."**

Gesturing their thanks to the guards as they lowered their weapons, Daniel and Sam made their way straight to the briefing room.

-)(-

When Daniel and Sam got to the briefing room they were met by the solemn faces of General Landry, Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala.

General Landry stood, eliciting everyone else in the room to stand, as is proper. "Colonel, Dr. I hope you don't mind joining us in the middle of our meeting, Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c just got back. Things aren't going well with the Jaffa.

Sam and Daniel went to their seats and everyone sat down. "What's happened?" She looked to General Landry, who looked to Teal'c, who nodded and turned to the newcomers.

"The Jaffa high council have decided that for now their only hope for survival is to join the Ori. While I am opposed to this course of action I must admit that I understand their reasons. The Ori have been systematically targeting major Jaffa outposts, forcing us to become scattered and disorganised. The council have decided that much like the Jaffa rebellion against the Goa'uld we should live with the Ori until such time that we can successfully rebel against them." Teal'c did not look happy.

Daniel looked at teal for a few moments. "Wait a minute, if that's true why are you here, and why were you referring to the Jaffa council in third person?" Daniel chanced a look at Cam and became more worried at the solemn expression he wore. Daniel then looked at General Landry, who seemed to be the one who would answer.

"The Jaffa have broken off their alliance with us. They have however left an open invitation for an alliance should we join with the Ori."

Daniel looked around, clearly the least accepting of this outcome. "So, what? Just like that?"

Teal'c surprisingly answered, though it was a rhetorical question. "Indeed Daniel Jackson. Just like that."

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "If you're here that means you defected, right?" Teal'c nodded. Daniel sat back in his chair looking dazed. "That means the Ori will be after us next, right?"

Teal'c again was the one who answered. "The Jaffa Council has asked the Ori to deal with the remaining Goa'uld as a sign of their." Teal'c paused, clearly unhappy with what he was about to say. "Their power as true god's. The Ori agreed, likely due to the large numbers of human slaves the Goa'uld still have in their service. I believe also the Ori have been targeting the Lucian alliance, as a sign that they will not tolerate crime." Teal'c paused for another moment. "I believe we have until these tasks are no longer pressing to the Ori before they begin to target Earth."

Daniel remained dazed. "Oh boy, this is big."

Cam echoed his statement. "Big."

General Landry took control of the meeting once more. "Before we continue discussion on our course of action from here, Colonel, Doctor, how did your mission on P3X-439 go?"

Sam looked at Daniel who gestured to her. She nodded and began her report. "As you may have guessed, we had to evacuate due to an Ori attack. But in the time we were there I was able to fully interface the Azguard panel with the Repository."

General Landry pressed for more information. "Were you able to obtain and of that information, Colonel?"

"No sir. I was able to view the information, like we would use our eyes to look at a hard drive, but the Azguard Panel and the Repository were completely incompatible as far as information transfer goes. Short of someone using the Repository I don't think there's a way for us to have accessed the information there."

General Landry nodded. "Very well, did you destroy it before evacuating?"

Sam nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very good Colonel." General Landry sighed and looked at each member of SG-1 in turn. "SG-1, for now, I need you out hunting for technology, investigating the Ori's activities and basically doing what you do best. We estimate a month until the Ori's attention focuses on us and we'll need all the advantages we can get when that time comes."

Daniel put his hand up. "Um, I think I should be posted on the Odyssey." General Landry looked at Daniel questioningly. "What I mean is, I'm one of the only people who can fluently read Azguard and the Azguard technology is probably going to be our main weapon against the Ori." Daniel looked around, lowering his hand. "Right?" He looked back to General Landry. "What I'm saying is I can look through the Azguard database and hopefully find information useful to the scientists. Or I could help the Scientists. My point is I think I'd be most useful there."

General Landry thought for a moment. "Very well, Doctor Jackson, I'll request Odyssey beam you on board at twelve hundred hours tomorrow, the rest of you, Missions will begin in earnest at oh-nine hundred hours."

General Landry stood, as did everyone else. "Dismissed."

As SG-1 was walking out the room Daniel turned to face everyone. "Guys." They stopped and looked at him. "Since I'm off to the Odyssey tomorrow, fancy going to the mess with me?"

Sam looked at Daniel funnily. "Daniel it's ten o'clock at night."

Daniel smiled. "Oh come on. I promise to get you to your quarters by eleven." He smiled his cheesy smile and she caved.

"Oh all right."

"Right. Anyone else?" Daniel looked at everyone else hopefully.

Teal'c nodded his head, as he is prone to doing, signalling his assent. Cam reluctantly nodded whilst Vala beamed at Daniel with her pearly white teeth and nodded enthusiastically.

Vala immediately bounced forward and grabbed Daniel's arm. "Right Daniel, on the way you can tell me all about P3 … uh … your mission." She smiled up at him as she led him off to the mess.

The rest of SG-1 stood for a moment. Cam broke the silence. "I always thought she was flirting with him to either annoy him or for attention, maybe both." He looked at Teal'c and Sam. "You don't think she actually likes him do you?"

Sam shrugged whilst Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I believe you would need to ask Vala for that information."

Teal'c started off towards the mess and Sam followed but Cam quickly took stock of the situation and jumped in front of Teal'c, halting his progress. "Hold on there big boy, you know something don't you?" Teal'c inclined his head and raised his eyebrow. "Oh no, don't eyebrow me, did they get together while we were stuck on that ship?" Teal'c lowered his eyebrow and calmly walked around Cam.

Sam giggled and began walking along. She too was curious, but she had learnt that it was best in these situations to let Cam deal with information gathering, persistence paid off for him quite often, and it was so amusing.

"Oh no." Cam whirled around to Teal'c's retreating back. "Get back here, you can't keep quiet forever."

-)(-

That night, after a nice dinner with his best friends, some of whom might hate him in a few days, Daniel went over what he was going to do. Sam's suggestion was that once on the Odyssey he should use his 'mind powers' to make the scientists 'not notice or forget or something' whilst he created an Ancient interface to the Azguard mainframe built into the Odyssey. Then he could control any function of the ship which was connected to it, most importantly he could use the beam technology to take over the ship and begin manufacturing Ancient technology. She said he should make sensors first, so that he could scan the Azguard technology with them, perhaps gaining enough information to generate the more complex systems with the beaming technology. She suggested that function was not included by the Azguard as a stumbling block on our integration of their technology.

Sam also suggested he should make ZPM's 'pronto' and start selling them to countries.

Daniel didn't buy the economics game, he figured he was just going to make technology, hand it out where necessary and get everyone on his side when they realised how much more efficient the planet had become, that they were better equipped to manufacture the tools of war to fight off the Ori. He had even once or twice entertained the notion that they would let him keep the Odyssey, since he would be the only one completely able to use the Ancient interface.

Of course Daniel knew that wasn't so likely, so he had to plan long-term for how to get and keep the cooperation of an entire planet, completely segregated by boarders. An entire planet who didn't know of the galaxy and most importantly, the dangers it posed upon them.

Daniel sighed and rolled over to look at his ceiling.

"_Am I doing the right thing? I'm taking action, I'm even going to try and get that wraith technology, hopefully few people will die."_

Daniel shifted, still staring at the ceiling.

"_I wonder what you think of me now? Do you hate me for my betrayal? Will you ever forgive me, knowing what you know now? I wonder will you continue on in place of the Ori and try to take the free will of us all, or will you offer them what the Ori never did?"_

Daniel looked at his left hand, the one he had used to attack Adria while he was still a prior. _"I still love you, you know."_ He put his hand down and moved his right arm to underneath his head. _"I know that being Ascended means you understand everything, but you don't know everything. I wonder if you even care to see what I'm doing."_

Daniel thought back to his time in the ethereal Café with Oma De Sala. _"I wonder how the Ancients are treating you. Are they scared of your potential power, should you take up after the Ori, or are they accepting? Will you be like them, follow the rules. Or will you stick with what you taught me._

Daniel closed his eyes and imagined Adria's face, telling him with pure certainty in the middle of one of their arguments about the nature of the Ori.

"_There is one truth I know for certain Daniel. There is no difference between the Evil who act, and the Good who do not act."_

-)(-

Re-touched 27/09/2010


End file.
